Related art
Said maintenance terminal of the validation and identification unit has an application within the management system of a public modular telephone, and its features are defined in accordance with the possibility of being used for maintaining units of said system, which carry out the realization and collection of telephone calls through credit cards and other modes of payment.
This service being a new creation, there are no direct background on this point.